Talk:Ignamoth
Testimonials :*Very difficult kill with a party of 4 75s fully merited (BLM, RDM, NIN, WHM) using kite methods around the circular hut near C-6. Sleepga is needed to control the large number of adds as the area is roaming with several Wamouras and Wamoura Princes that will link during the fight. :*Can be killed by a RDM and BLM by pulling it to the zone and using a DoT and nuke-and-zone strategy. Subbing NIN is highly recommended. :*Can be killed with a nuke-and-kite strategy by kiting him around the walls away from links. Be careful of HP aggro at night. Subbing NIN is highly recommended. :*Killable by a skilled blm/rdm using dots/nukes and kite methods around the circular hut near the zone to Halvung @D-9. Fight takes 20-30 min with proper dots and nukes. Best to fight when 4am game time hits to avoid undead aggro. Subbing nin is recommended to make the fight a lot easier and faster. Pulling the NM to D-9 can prove to be very difficult due to all the aggro and links along the way. A thf is recommended for the pull while the blm solos the NM. :*Disgustingly Easy fight with 4 people, RDM,BLM,BLU/THF,THF/NIN(for TH), Kited it to D-9 (THF aggroes, flees links to zone, someone picks off the NM when it reaches D-9). Kite it around the Tower at D-9, a ghost spawns at night, may be a good idea to keep it occupied or Slept, having THF kite it to the zone buys time. No one ever even got hit this way, Easy to Kite, Easy to kill, no problems at all, Fight shouldn't last more than 5 minutes. :*Solo by BRD90/NIN40. I aggro pulled it to keep Mazurka up w/ BRD AF3+1 Feet. I took it through the tunnel to the zone to Halvung. Both Mazurka and Fast Feet give you enough time to put Tonko up so you do not aggro any flans. When you get out of the tunnel, you should be far enough ahead to cast Monomi. After zoning, I pulled Ignamoth near the hut at D-9 and Virelai'd the Orichalcumshells (Just west of the hut, using Cythara Anglica +1). The crabs can take quite a beating, after charm wears off they were usually at 75%~. Virelai's duration is 30 (40 w/ instrument) sec, and the raw recast is 60 sec. Kite Ignamoth at the hut during the down time. Keep Elegy on Ignamoth and Finale its Erratic Flutter. Also, keep Ignamoth and the Orichalcumshell at the top of the hill and stay to the back of the hut so when the crab uncharms it de-aggros. May have to start the pull at around 3:00-4:00 as the fight can take awhile, and undead can prove to be a nuisance (Can Lullaby them, but they confuse the crab). I started the pull at 4:00~, began the fight at 5:30~, and the fight ended at ~18:00. The Prince Wamoura on the hill may also link, but you can easily de-aggro it by outrunning it after you Virelai the crab to distract Ignamoth. --BruHouse 03:33, February 7, 2011 (UTC) :*Duo'd THF90/NIN45 and WHM90/RDM45. Easy fight if everything is timed correctly. I kept bafira up whole fight Fire Breaker was doing 700 dmg but was easily countered by a Cure V + Aff Solace, it rly help. His other TP Moves gives him a Haste effect + something like "berserker's drink" wich allow him to double attack each round, so it result in a hundred fist-like but if dispeled rly fast it is rly not a problem. The THF had about +70 eva and 379 eva skill (didnt bothered with Boost-AGI) and Ignamoth was hitting him like 4~5/10 round. A 15 min fight his defense is not 'that' hard, only used Aoelian Edge tho as it was doing more dmg than other ws. Maybe a RDM90/WHM THF90 or NIN90 duo could kill it way smoother than with my set up.. With slow and para on it, it'd be too weak. Im sure the THF could even DD in haste gear lol. 1/3 on Xbow. Amydine-Emmia Valefore - August 12, 2011